<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сочетание событий by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368548">Сочетание событий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было того одного момента, когда Джон Уотсон понял, что любит Шерлока Холмса, это было скорее просто сочетание событий лета 95-го года.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сочетание событий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004466">A Combination of Events</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue">ColebaltBlue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весной 1895 года я оказался в безвыходном положении, зная, что моя скука сводит моего друга и соседа по квартире с ума. Холмс уже однажды прогнал меня, но сырая и унылая сельская местность была ничуть не лучше сырого и унылого Лондона, поэтому я вернулся к другу, прежде чем его расстроил, и тот меня простил. Что-то привлекло внимание Холмса, и я увидел, как он впал в одно из своих типичных навязчивых настроений, поскольку каждый час его бодрствования был посвящён какой-то небольшой проблеме, которую он исследовал.</p><p>Именно это и делало Холмса таким умным. Мои рассказы всегда предполагали, что он обладал природным умом и своего рода проницательностью, которые подпитывали его дедуктивное мышление и навыки раскрытия преступлений. Это было так, а ещё этот человек был подобен собаке с костью; когда предмет интересовал Холмса, ничего не могло оторвать его от изучения абсолютно всего, что можно было о нём узнать. До такой степени, что он запускал собственное здоровье.</p><p>Опыт научил меня, что в такие моменты лучше всего оставить его в покое. Он также научил меня, что моё вмешательство будут терпеть до тех пор, пока оно не будет навязчивым. Еда будет съедена, если я, положив кусочки тоста и чашку чая рядом с его локтем, буду угрожать беспокоить его через равные промежутки времени, пока всё это не будет съедено. Можно было заставить Холмса немного поесть с помощью обмана, задавая наводящие вопросы о чём бы то ни было, и надеясь, что тот съест хотя бы несколько кусочков между быстрыми объяснениями и экспансивными взмахами рук.</p><p>По-видимому, в этот раз я оказался не очень хитёр, поэтому меня прогнали после того, как я немного переусердствовал, съев несколько кусочков прекрасного жаркого миссис Хадсон. </p><p>– Это отвлекает, раздражает и вот-вот убьёт меня, если вы ещё раз мне помешаете, – вот что он крикнул, когда буквально выпихнул меня за дверь.</p><p>Я проскользнул обратно сразу после полуночи и прокрался мимо гостиной, где Холмс всё ещё был на ногах, прямо в свою комнату. На следующее утро я вернулся в гостиную, уселся в кресло в халате и тапочках и попытался отвлечься, чтобы не мешать своему спутнику.</p><p>– О, ради бога, Джон, если вы вздохнёте ещё раз, я не отвечаю за то, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>У меня это не очень хорошо получалось.</p><p>Он резко обернулся и посмотрел на меня. </p><p>– И я точно знаю, как с этим справиться.</p><p>Я нежно улыбнулся его мрачному взгляду. Холмс для убедительности погрозил мне пальцем, но я удержался от смеха, потому что не был полностью уверен, что он не выполнит свою угрозу. Он мог бы многое вытерпеть от меня, но не всё.</p><p>Через час он отбросил книгу в сторону и запустил пальцы в волосы.</p><p>– Вот именно. Мы уедем.</p><p>– Уедем?</p><p>– Да, я не могу больше сидеть в этой комнате под ваши вздохи и шум, когда вы читаете эту проклятую газету. Возможно, вдали от Лондона вы будете менее раздражающим. Если мне придётся терпеть ваше присутствие, то я отказываюсь делать это в этой гостиной даже на минуту дольше.</p><p>Когда Шерлок Холмс принял решение, он вряд ли стал бы его менять. Это была удивительная характеристика для человека, который часто обвинял других в том, что они теоретизируют, опережая факты. Работая над делом, он был осторожен и методичен. Для всего остального, как только он что-то решил, пути назад уже не было.</p><p>У меня едва хватило времени собрать вещи на неопределённое время, прежде чем мы вышли за дверь в 12:05. Я ещё раз поблагодарил свою многолетнюю службу в армии за то, что Её Величество так быстро подготовили меня к мобилизации. Я поднял саквояж на полку и крякнул от усилия, которое это потребовало.</p><p>– Боже милостивый, вы взяли...</p><p>– Книги.</p><p>– Ясно.</p><p>– Вы собирались сказать «камни».</p><p>– Вовсе нет, – добродушно ответил я. Я был совершенно уверен в этом, и мы оба это знали.</p><p>Он недовольно хмыкнул, но я заметил, как уголки его губ приподняла улыбка. Я почувствовал странное облегчение, оказавшись в поезде, направляющемся из Лондона, вместе с Холмсом, который, хотя и был явно рассеян, пребывал в прекрасном настроении.  Ухмыльнувшись, я устроился поудобнее со своей газетой.</p><p>Обнаружив очередную статью о Уайльде, я почувствовал, что становлюсь немного напряжённым, читая её. Это была сенсация, предназначенная как для напоминания о законах, так и для развлечения, и я вскоре почувствовал раздражение.</p><p>Меня отвлёк громкий вздох. Я поднял голову и увидел, что Холмс смотрит в окно, постукивая длинными пальцами по губам.</p><p>– Холмс?</p><p>– Зачем же вы её читаете, если она вас так расстраивает? – спросил он, всё ещё глядя в окно.</p><p>– Газету? – спросил я в недоумении.</p><p>– Нет. Про Уайльда.</p><p>Я застыл на месте.</p><p>– Я не уверен, что это так, – осторожно ответил я. – Этот человек никогда не должен был пытаться обвинить Куинсбери. Это было ясно всем.</p><p>Холмс внимательно на меня посмотрел, и я неловко заёрзал.</p><p>– Это пустая трата времени, – сказал я наконец.</p><p>Мы сидели молча, пока я снова просматривал свой дневной выпуск.</p><p>– Уайльд сам отвечает за свои поступки, – произнёс Холмс после долгих минут молчания. Я поднял голову и нахмурился. Это было не похоже на него – взять такую долгую паузу, а потом продолжить разговор. Он был склонен к быстрым восклицаниям и ещё более быстрым ответам.</p><p>Я отложил газету в сторону.</p><p>– Я с этим не спорю. Я просто говорю, что его неизбежное заключение – пустая трата времени. Этот человек – гений, и этот гений, скорее всего, будет сломлен двумя годами каторжных работ.</p><p>– Значит, его следует пощадить, потому что он гений.</p><p>Я тяжело вздохнул, совершенно уверенный, что меня намеренно неправильно поняли.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Тогда с какой целью, Уотсон? Этот человек отправится в тюрьму за свой собственный эгоизм. За неспособность себя контролировать. Его полёты фантазии, его нескромность и его абсолютно идиотское преследование Куинсбери. Из-за кого? Дугласа? Вот придурок.</p><p>Я был ошеломлён горячностью и гневом, прозвучавшими в голосе Холмса.</p><p>– А почему это вас так расстраивает? – осторожно спросил я, поворачивая вопрос обратно к нему. Правда, обвинение Уайльда в содомии после его неудавшегося дела о клевете против Куинсбери беспокоило меня, но это было потому, что я находил этого человека совершенно поразительным в своей глупости. Холмс, как бы он ни пренебрегал глупостью, редко сердился из-за неё. Особенно когда она не имела никакого отношения к клиенту или делу.</p><p>Холмс что-то промычал себе под нос и снова отвернулся к окну, эффектно закончив разговор с вопросом, оставшимся без ответа. Остаток пути мы проделали в полном молчании.</p><p>Прошло несколько дней, и эта тема, по-видимому, была хорошо освещена и описана в прессе. Газета, подсовываемая под наш завтрак каждое утро в нашем меблированном жилище, была решительно менее восторженной о мнении присяжных в деле Реджина против Уайльда. Отчёт о речи Уайльда был в лучшем случае бесплодным, но красноречие слов всё ещё звучало в нём. Но я знал, что это дело стало слишком политизированным, и на данном этапе неизбежен ещё один судебный процесс.</p><p>Вместо этого я обнаружил, что наслаждаюсь передышкой от лондонских скандалов, и мне очень нравятся дела некой миссис Крэбтри и её, по-видимому, почти еженощные обеды в кросс-резиденции. Сплетни маленьких городков бесконечно меня забавляли, и я был уже на пути к тому, чтобы придумать самую нелепую историю, и что именно эти визиты повлекли за собой.</p><p>Холмс был всецело поглощён своими исследованиями ранних английских хартий и всё же был удивительно общителен, всегда находя время для позднего ужина со мной и нескольких минут у камина, чтобы поболтать перед сном.</p><p>– Я ведь с ним дружу, вернее, когда-то дружил, – признался Холмс однажды вечером.</p><p>– С кем? – спросил я, наполовину отвлечённый своими последними размышлениями о миссис Крэбтри.</p><p>– С Оскаром.</p><p>– Уайльдом? – я был поражён фамильярностью и небрежностью того, как Холмс произнёс это имя. Он не давал никаких предварительных указаний на то, что был знаком с этим человеком, и уж тем более не давал повода называть его Оскаром в присутствии друзей.</p><p>Холмс что-то промычал в ответ и принялся изучать свой вечерний виски с гораздо большим вниманием, чем тот того заслуживал. Я затаил дыхание, боясь нарушить осторожное равновесие момента.</p><p>– Видите ли, я богемец*, – признался он, будто это всё объясняло. Но я научился быть терпеливым, когда речь заходила о тех крупицах личной информации, которые Холмс мне выдавал. – Мы все говорили ему, что его обвинение Куинсбери было опрометчивым. И вот теперь произойдёт неизбежное.</p><p>Я кивнул, ожидая продолжения, но он, похоже, уже закончил. Вскоре после этого он встал и ушёл спать, оставив меня после того, как пожал моё плечо рукой. Не такой уж необычный жест с его стороны, но сегодня вечером он, казалось, имел больший вес, чем когда-либо. Сегодня вечером Холмс сказал мне что-то очень важное, и я не был уверен, что правильно его понял.</p><p>Мы оставили в покое то мгновение, которое пролегло между нами в ту ночь, и продолжили всё, как обычно, на следующее утро.</p><p>Через несколько дней, после небольшой головоломки о трёх студентах и экзамене, мы сели завтракать. Холмс прямо-таки гудел от радости. Раскрытое дело сделало бы это за него. Особенно такое, которое полагалось исключительно на его сообразительность, так ловко, в конце концов, сработавшую для всех участников и предоставившую ему слушателей больше, чем его Босуэлл, для решения проблемы. Я не мог не радоваться и обнаружил, что совершенно очарован им и не в силах подавить свой восторг.</p><p>Единственное, что омрачало настроение – это газеты, сообщавшие, что начался третий судебный процесс над Уайльдом. Я прочёл его с каким-то отстранённым интересом, всё ещё обеспокоенный всем этим делом.</p><p>– Вы же знаете, он не сбежит. Этот идиот не знает, делает ли он это из любви, гордости или от скуки, но всё равно он не сбежит, – буркнул Холмс, прежде чем сунуть в рот кусочек тоста.</p><p>– Он будет осуждён, и они вынесут ему приговор. – На самом деле никакого другого исхода в этот момент не было, и все это знали.</p><p>– Два года. Максимум.</p><p>– Чертовски жаль.</p><p>– М-м-м...</p><p>Холмс работал над несколькими довольно деликатными делами. Я вспомнил, как он впервые включил меня в дело, связанное с двумя любовниками-мужчинами. Они пришли к нему за помощью в одном семейном деле, и он оказал её, даже не подняв брови. Холмс приложил немало усилий, чтобы не вмешивать меня в это дело, но дело оказалось довольно сложным, поскольку в какой-то момент он взял на себя ответственность за мой пистолет и доверился мне, а также своим клиентам.</p><p>Меня мало волновало то, как живут подобные люди, но я напомнил Холмсу, что видел в армии преступления и похуже педерастии: если бы педерастия была худшим из человеческих пороков, нам всем было бы лучше. Он, казалось, был удовлетворён моей чувствительностью и впоследствии включал меня в другие подобные дела, где клиенты требовали дополнительного уровня осмотрительности. Мне никогда не приходило в голову задуматься, почему эти клиенты чувствовали себя комфортно, доверяя такую личную информацию Холмсу.</p><p>Мне не хотелось расспрашивать его о том, как он дружил с Уайльдом, но после нашей беседы у камина я всё время задавался этим вопросом. Только недавно до меня начало доходить, что, возможно, мой спутник избегал более мягких эмоций не совсем так, как  казалось, а скорее из-за отсутствия интереса к женскому полу. Несмотря на все свои богемные манеры, Холмс не был щеголем, но опыт научил меня, что это не самый надёжный показатель девиантного поведения.</p><p>На самом деле, я был немного огорчён, признав, что это относится и ко мне. В разное время своей жизни я наслаждался близостью с мужчинами, когда женщины были недоступны. Поскольку я не считал себя таким, я не отказывал себе в подобном удовлетворении возбуждения. Люди не должны быть такими, чтобы быть инвертами*, или даже быть инвертами, чтобы наслаждаться отношениями с другими людьми, а вера в то, что это делают только подобные люди, была опасно близка к теоретизированию, опережающему факты.</p><p>Я оторвался от своих размышлений и увидел, что Холмс смотрит на меня с полуулыбкой.</p><p>– Просто друзья, Уотсон. И притом не очень близкие. Я помогал ему в одном деликатном личном деле, и в самом начале моей карьеры он стал для меня важным ориентиром. Но это не значит, что я считаю его заслуживающим наказания.</p><p>– Я тоже так думаю.</p><p>– Я полагаю, вы не из тех, кто судит человека за его склонности.</p><p>– А вы... – начал я, но тут же замолчал, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Вы боитесь, что его убеждение приведёт к дальнейшим неприятностям?</p><p>Холмс презрительно фыркнул. </p><p>– Нет.</p><p>Я уставился на него во все глаза. Казалось, он был готов закончить разговор.</p><p>– Нет?</p><p>– Нет, Уотсон. Никто не хотел этого дела, и только Уайльд, казалось, был удивлён, что оно вообще произошло. Просто после суда в Куинсбери дело зашло слишком далеко, чтобы его не продолжать. Но, как вы сказали, осуждение за содомию неизбежно, но это судебное преследование не было возбуждено фанатиками, стремящимися наказать тех, кто занимается частными делами.</p><p>Я позволил разговору затихнуть в тот момент; мои мысли были в слишком большом смятении, чтобы продолжать его. Я был уверен, что Холмс может казаться таким же, как и всегда, но мне нужно было больше времени, чтобы разобраться во всем этом.</p><p>Через несколько дней Уайльд уже ехал в Пентонвилл через Ньюгейт. Холмс закончил свои исследования, и мы возвращались в Лондон экспрессом. Я поймал себя на том, что рассматриваю своего партнёра. Его манеры всегда интриговали меня, притягивали и удерживали в плену. Я всегда считал, что меня привлекает его ум, но теперь начал понимать, что меня привлекал не только его ум.</p><p>Лондон казался ещё более печальным, уменьшившимся из-за потери Уайльда. Я ходил в театр, как всегда, и в мюзик-холлы. Я проводил время в обществе женщин и даже одного-двух мужчин. Мы с Холмсом вернулись к своим привычкам. Дела приходили и уходили, и я изо всех сил старался выбросить из головы мысли о своём спутнике. Это было к лучшему, уверял я себя, хотя меня всё больше и больше тянуло к нему.</p><p>Я сомневаюсь, что обманывал кого-то из нас, но, слава богу, он не сделал ничего, чтобы мучить меня ещё больше. На самом деле всё было точно так же, как и всегда.</p><p>А затем, в самом разгаре лета, Шерлок Холмс исчез.</p><p>Я провёл много времени, размышляя о том, что, возможно, имею к этому какое-то отношение, пока не появился вопрос для капитана Бэзила и не успокоил меня. Я не мог сдержать абсолютно радостной улыбки, которая появилась на моём лице, когда он появился в нашей гостиной с копьём с острым наконечником.</p><p>– Боже мой, Холмс!</p><p>Он рассмеялся надо мной, и последние несколько месяцев были забыты. Я покраснел и опустил глаза на свой завтрак только для того, чтобы взглянуть на него и увидеть нежную и снисходительную улыбку на его лице. Он быстро спрятал её, но мы оба знали, что я всё увидел.</p><p>Мы договорились об освобождении молодого Нелигана после того, как Холмс совершенно ослепил молодого Хопкинса своими умозаключениями. Я не мог не восхититься тем, как Холмс с удовольствием раскрыл молодому инспектору разгадку этого дела. После того как он оставил Хопкинса с обещанием помочь в будущих делах, если понадобится, мы направились обратно на Бейкер-стрит, рука под руку, несмотря на жару.</p><p>– Итак, – осторожно начал я, наконец-то готовый затронуть эту тему.</p><p>– Уотсон, только если вы по-настоящему уверены. Я не вынесу, если потеряю вас. Только не это.</p><p>– Вы никогда не потеряете меня.</p><p>- Не будьте идиотом, Джон, вам это не идёт.</p><p>– А вы не будьте ослом, Шерлок. Вам это тоже не подходит.</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул. </p><p>– Мы оба знаем, что я вполне могу обойтись без этого, а вы – нет. Я склонен к мрачным настроениям и приступам. Есть ещё проблема с кокаином. И я не думаю, что вы полностью простили меня за эти три года, пока ещё нет. Совместное проживание – это одно, а постель – совсем другое.</p><p>Он остановился и повернулся ко мне.</p><p>– Если вы начнёте, я не вынесу конца, понимаете?</p><p>Его серые глаза изучали мои, и я был поражён глубиной эмоций в них. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне никогда больше не говорить, что у этого человека сердце, как в часовом механизме.</p><p>Я взял его под руку и повёл домой, а потом прямо по нашим семнадцати ступенькам поднялся в гостиную, где запер дверь и прижал его к ней, крепко обхватив руками за плечи.</p><p>– Неужели Райхенбах ничему вас не научил? – переспросил я. За эти три года моя преданность была более чем доказана. – Вы же всё видите...</p><p>– Нет, я наблюдаю.</p><p>Я встряхнул его руки и разочаровано хмыкнул. </p><p>– Не отвлекайте меня!</p><p>Выражение его лица стало серьёзным, и он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.</p><p>– Вы всё видите, Холмс, – прошептал я, – как же вы меня не увидели? Весь мир знает, что я сделал бы всё для моего друга Холмса, но вы же знаете, что нет абсолютно ничего, <i>ничего</i> такого, чего бы я не сделал для вас, Шерлок.</p><p>Его улыбка была такой яркой, что почти ослепила меня.</p><p>– Я люблю вас, Джон Уотсон.</p><p>– И я люблю вас.</p><p>Читатель, я поцеловал его.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>* – Боге́ма (фр. bohème – букв. цыганщина) – не общепринятый, эксцентричный стиль жизни, характерный для определённой части художественной интеллигенции, или те, кто ведёт подобный образ жизни: прослойка между интеллигенцией и другими общественными классами, театральные, литературные круги; круг (около) театральных и артистических деятелей, обычно ведущих образ жизни в условиях нестабильных доходов.</p><p>** – Инверт (англ. invert) – устаревшее извращенец, гомосексуалист.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>